


Holiday Tension Relief

by LunaRavenclaw9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Kiss Leads to More, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione's Nook's Kissmas 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Smut, Top Charlie Weasley, Yule celebrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenclaw9/pseuds/LunaRavenclaw9
Summary: Charlie couldn’t take the frantic tension that was radiating off his boyfriend. He thought he had escaped dealing with that when he moved out of his parents' house. Instead, Harry flitted back and forth, sniping at Charlie every time he was deemed in the way. There had to be a way for Charlie to help Harry relax…
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 155
Collections: Hermione’s Nook Kissmas





	Holiday Tension Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Kissmas fest that we ran in Hermione’s Nook. My prompt was: up against the wall kiss. 
> 
> Thank you to [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate) for her amazing last minute betaing skills!!! Kisses love!!!
> 
> Any and all remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> I hope everyone has a Blessed Yule!!

“No, Charlie, that strand of garland needs to go around the mantle over here, like this. Not over that door jamb.” 

As the offending Christmas decoration was snatched out of his hand, Charlie looked towards the ceiling, silently praying to the gods for patience. Ever since they started decorating for the holiday, Harry was unimpressed with any of Charlie’s ideas or suggestions. The Christmas cards from all their friends and family had been rearranged twice at least, the tree moved three times, and the lights had been restrung so many times Charlie had lost count. In the end, Harry deemed it the lights themselves that were the problem and hustled off to the market to buy new ones.

While he was gone, Charlie started hanging the garland and pomanders his mother had made for them but evidently, his decorating skills were as poor as his Christmas card placement skills. Thankfully, he had at least chosen the perfect Christmas tree. It was a struggle to get the large Scots Pine tree into the house, even with levitation. But Charlie would give almost anything to go back to the doe-eyed, dumbfounded Harry who had started to tear up when he opened the door to let him in.

Instead, he had to watch Harry flit from one side of the room to another, seeming to be unable to concentrate on one task for long. The tension that radiated through the man was unmistakable but he was unable to puzzle out why Harry would be so nervous.

They’d been living together for six months already and – to Charlie’s knowledge – it was going better than he could have hoped for. Waking up, every day, next to the man he was ready to spend the rest of his life with was something precious. He knew things wouldn’t always be sunshine and rainbows, but with Harry by his side, he would be able to make it through anything.

Or at least, he’d thought so until his boyfriend had started to act like a madman.

Observing as Harry continued to mutter to himself, things finally started to add up when a few stray words reached Charlie’s ears and he began to make a more earnest attempt at listening.

“...has to be perfect...our first Christmas after all.”

“Harry, you do know just being with you will make this Christmas perfect, right?” Charlie said quietly as he tried not to startle Harry while he was levitating the star to the top of their tree.

Charlie knew Harry hadn’t heard a word when he received nothing but a dismissive, “Mhmm,” in reply.

Fed up with Harry’s unwavering focus on their decorations, Charlie waited until he set the star on the tree, not caring that it leant towards the left a little. Striding up behind his boyfriend, he spun Harry around and pushed him up against the nearest wall.

Lips hovering mere millimetres away, he growled, “You know what I think you need? A little tension relief, and a reminder that you are the most important thing in my life. Not these silly decorations or some holiday. You. Harry James Potter. You are important to me.”

Pressing their lips together hard enough to get his point across, Charlie cradled Harry’s head between his palms, fingers sliding into unruly, black waves. Just savouring being close to his love, he kept the kiss a gentle invitation. One his boyfriend quickly accepted.

Once Charlie could feel the tension start to melt away from him, he licked across Harry’s bottom lip and waited to be allowed entrance. With a groan, Harry opened his mouth and fisted his hands in Charlie’s shirt in a clear attempt to draw him closer. 

Slotting his leg between Harry’s, he relished the high-pitched whine that was released when Charlie’s thigh rubbed against the clothed cock. Breaking the kiss, he leant back and let his eyes rove over Harry’s face.

Half-lidded eyes, glasses askew, mussed hair falling over his forehead, a shy, pleased smile gracing those swollen lips.

Lowering his head to nip at the exposed collarbone, Charlie licked and nibbled his way up Harry’s tanned neck to lick the shell of his ear and whisper just loud enough to be heard, “I’m going to suck your cock right here, sink my fingers into your arse while I choke on your length until you come down my throat.” 

He wasn’t sure if the choked groan that came from Harry was due to his words or ministrations, but Charlie just chuckled and continued to whisper the plan into his ear. “After I swallow all of it, you’re going to ride me right here in front of our half decorated tree so that the only thing you can think about while you finish putting up all your little Christmas baubles is my cock and the pleasure it brings you.”

Even though he’d turned to putty at Charlie’s words, Harry slotted their lips together, effectively showing how eager he was to follow these plans. Wordlessly and wandlessly, Charlie vanished Harry’s clothes before breaking the kiss and sinking to his knees.

He had a promise to keep after all, and while snogging the man was one of Charlie’s favourite things to do, he also loved sucking his cock. Making eye contact, he held Harry’s gaze as he licked a stripe from balls to leaking tip before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking him halfway down without warning.

The fistful of hair that Harry was pulling on tingled in the most perfect way. Charlie moaned around the weight on his tongue. Relaxing his throat and taking a deep breath, he slowly worked his lips further down Harry’s length until his nose sank into the curly hair at the base of his member.

With one hand fondling Harry’s balls while swallowing around the length in his mouth, Charlie let his other hand wander down his own chest until it came to the waistband of his trousers. Practised movements had the button and zipper open in moments.

Squeezing himself through his pants in rhythm with his bobbing, Charlie looked up and was greeted with one of the sexiest sights he’d ever seen. Harry’s head thrown back against the wall, Adam's apple jumping with each moan Charlie sucked out of him. His chest heaving with each breath.

Taking his hand off his own straining cock, Charlie carefully manoeuvred Harry until one of his legs was thrown over a shoulder. In another feat of magic, Charlie – mouth still full of cock – coated his fingers with conjured lube and tapped a finger over Harry’s arsehole before slowly sliding the digit halfway in, smiling around the cock at the choked groan above him.

Harry never said much when they had sex, but he always made up for his lack of words with the most delicious noises. 

Barely waiting for him to adjust to the first finger, Charlie pulled back before pushing a second in. It didn’t take long for him to have Harry mewling with each upward press of his fingers, Charlie skirting his fingertips near his prostate but never actually touching it. The man above him reached down to spread his arse and give Charlie easier access, all while brokenly muttering, “more, please.”

He could feel the tension growing in Harry’s thighs, indicating he was close. Done with the teasing, Charlie began to suck Harry’s cock in earnest, working his fingers in and out of his arse at the same time. Harry still seemed unable to release the tension he was feeling enough to reach his peak – a circumstance Charlie knew all too well how to take care of. Finally letting his fingers brush along Harry’s prostate, teasing it, prodding, brushing… it didn’t take long for Harry to shout, head banginng against the wall as he came down Charlie’s throat.

Fingers still buried inside him, he made sure to clean up every bit of spunk before chuckling at his very liquid-boned boyfriend. At this point, he was sure Harry was only upright because of the wall, Charlie’s fingers, and the leg that was thrown over Charlie’s shoulders.

Looking up at the blissed-out smile on Harry’s face, Charlie almost decided he’d helped him release enough tension. That was, until Harry opened his eyes and his hungry gaze connected with Charlie’s.

“Your turn,” Harry mumbled, his kissable lips curling into a predatory smirk.

Pulling his fingers out of Harry’s arse, Charlie had no other choice but to vanish his own clothes and lay back on the floor in front of the tree. Cock bobbing towards his stomach hard and proud.

“Are you sure you don’t want more prep, love?” Charlie asked, always worried about hurting Harry.

“Want you, now,” came the reply as his lubed hand wrapped around Charlie’s throbbing length. 

Transfixed by the erotic picture in front of him, Charlie stayed as still as he could while Harry slowly jacked his hand up and down, squeezing around his head with each upstroke.

“Oh, gods yes, just like that,” he panted, loving the look of euphoria that flickered over Harry’s face while he pleasured Charlie.

Pulling him so that Harry was straddling his thighs, Charlie had one final command. “Ride me,” he growled.

Shuffling forward with a mewled acknowledgement, Harry sank down onto Charlie’s cock slowly. Drawing twin groans from them both. Charlie lightly wrapped his hands around Harry’s waist and relished the warm, tight arse that took his cock so well. 

When Harry’s arse met his thighs and his boyfriend let his head fall back, Charlie couldn’t stop himself from lifting off the floor and nibbling on the exposed collarbone in front of him. He grazed his teeth along the sensitive skin of Harry’s neck and encouraged him to start rocking.

The next second, Charlie fell back down to the floor, Harry’s push against his chest gentle yet firm and with purpose and a clear message. Obviously, someone was tired of being given orders. Using this new leverage, Harry started to bounce up and down in earnest, riding Charlie’s cock with abandon. Lifting his knee while holding on to Harry enough to know he was still secure in his seat, Charlie shifted his angle just a tiny bit. He knew he had hit his mark when Harry bounced down with a pleasured wail as Charlie’s cock began to hit his prostate with each downward movement of Harry’s body.

“Do you think you can come for me again, love?” Charlie asked, grasping Harry’s hips in a bruising grip as he began to thrust up into him. “I want to feel you quiver around me as I come deep in your arse.”

Harry’s nails dug into Charlie’s chest, the little pinpricks of pain bringing him closer and closer to falling over the edge of his own release. As Harry’s hand drifted down to his cock, Charlie didn’t know where he wanted to watch. Content with flicking his gaze back and forth between the completely debauched look on Harry’s face and the hand sliding up and down his member in time with Charlie’s thrusts.

Unable to hold his own release any longer, Charlie roared, “come for me, now,” as he began to spill inside Harry. As if the command was the only thing Harry had waited for, Charlie felt his stomach get coated in Harry’s release. 

Catching him as Harry bonelessly relaxed forward, Charlie chuckled, the movement drawing a weak moan from both men.

“Do you feel better now? Less frantic, love?”

Harry snuggled into Charlie’s shoulder as he mumbled his reply, “Just wanted everything for this holiday to be perfect.”

“With you by my side, it always is,” Charlie responded, wrapping his arms around Harry’s small frame and savouring their closeness for a little while.

When Harry grew heavy and even further boneless, indicating that he was about to drift away, Charlie swatted his arse, completely breaking the sweet moment. “Now, let’s go shower so we can get back to these decorations. Or you will just freak out again later and it will end up in another round of stress-release.”

By Harry’s chuckle, he was sure his boyfriend had taken that comment as more of a promise than he had meant it to be. Or maybe, that was exactly what he’d meant… 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come find me on tumblr, though I am still learning it and don’t use it much yet](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/scarycat23)


End file.
